Desire
by cutie-akane
Summary: Not only has Ranma to deal with being a girl...now he's also cursed to act on his desires. R&R. thanks to everyone who reviewed! i'm keeping up with the story
1. Desire curse

**DESIRE**

It had been just an ordinary day in Nerima, what means a lot of crazy stuff had

just happened, and night had just come in an unusual calm. Akane was lying in her

bed, still wearing her favourite pyjama, quietly staring at the ceiling, though her eyes

looked like wanting to trespass it…To the roof, to where Ranma was surely staying. Her heart was pounding so hard after the events of that same night that it hurt her and made her breathing quickened as her eyes started to be filled with tears that streamed down her soft flushed cheeks. "BAKA"(silly) she wanted to cry out load, but instead continued sobbing 'till sleep, pressing her little P-Chan closer for her to comfort.

Ranma couldn't understand girls, he had wanted to protect her, he had… and at this though he became aware of what had just taken place and a bright blush crept through his face and he started feeling dizzy. Ranma couldn't stop himself when that Ryoga guy (or P-chan) was near her fiancée, he couldn't bear it when he was so close being hold by Akane, couldn't permit something like that ever to happen… "Not that I'm jealous or anything…" he blurted out. But, he had wanted so badly to be hug like that, that he'd even wished of having a different curse…Having Ryoga's!

Night has slowly come to an end, and Ranma still hadn't gotten any sleep. All night he had been up, playing over and over again, the same situation, still touching slightly his face trying to feel her slap. For the first seconds he had fallen into her sleeping form, he had felt scared but then he had felt the longing to touch her…and then, she half-opened her eyes and kept on staring at his since reality hit them both. It was worse for Ranma, as apart from the red face from the blush he also got a hand print mark on his right cheek.

As soon as the boy felt asleep a voiced was heard….

"_The windy night whispers you to sleep… sleep well for that when you wake up I swear you will hear her call your name…And as soon as she does, you won't be able to tear your eyes away…don't fight it, destiny awaits you… from now on, only desires will rule your life, RANMA SAOTOME!"_

Still hadn't she seen him and first class was nearly going to start when he appeared sweating entering the class and sitting in a rush, but still keeping some time to stare at her flushed face. "You've got it bad, man" he thought while stealing glances at the back of her fiancée, staring a bit longer at her neck where he wanted to leave his mark, to claim it himself, to…

_He shocked his head and got up in a hurry making his way through the class to the spot where Akane sat. He wanted her right now, and no-one could've stopped him when he scooped her into his arms running up to the last school corridor where no class was being held. She hadn't spoken since then and if she had wanted to, she wouldn't have been able, as Ranma hurried himself to crush his lips to hers while pinning her back to the wall, having her hold by her wrists. "Akane, Akane, Akane…" his voice hold on saying in his mind, and quickly, hoarsely escaped through his mouth, that still kissed her hungrily, running his tongue over…_

"RANMA YOU IDIOT!" yelled once more Akane

"Daisuka?" (What's wrong?) Asked a groggily half-unconscious Ranma

"You should've told me you had a fever! You BAKA, it's all your Fuck fault!...Why would you sleep on the roof when it's winter? IDIOTTTTTTTTT!"

"mmmm, What?" He replied still out of himself but then recovered and snapped out "Shut up you, KAWAIKUNE TOMBOY! Why is it you were here anyway? And by the way…Where is "here"? He asked frantically looking around"

"We were in Maths and you fainted! You even fall from your chair and hit the floor! And, as you can see yourself we're in the school's nursery"

"So…I still don't see what's the big deal to be making such a big production out of it!"

"What? I couldn't care less about you. PERVERT!"

"Cut it out already! I told you it was Ryoga's fault last night!"

"Do you want me to believe Ryoga became invisible or something!...I thought you'd do better than that" She snapped out.

"What are you saying? As if anyone would like to do anything with an uncute tomboy like you!"

By this time, Akane had her mallet strongly pressed in her hands, her face red with anger, she was about to hit him when a thought crossed her mind. "He's ill". Finally she released the mallet, looking intendly at Ranma, whose eyes had fallen close wanting to anticipate the bang.

"So…what is it now, How come you didn't 'malleted' me?"

"Shut up you already and hurry up, school's over and I wanna make it home on time!"

"You mean I've been out for nearly 5 hours?" That was when he realised she had been crying probably while waiting for him to wake up. He wanted her to calm down, he hadn't meant to treat her like that, he wanted to reassure her that he was fine… "You silly, you didn't have to worry, it's me…Oh Gee, Akane. I just fainted, it's not like it haven't happened to me before, you know?"

But Akane was already out of the room, leaving a confused and still groggily Ranma helping himself out of the bed. They walked home in silence, neither of them able to break it. "I can't believe he can be such an insensitive jerk!" she said in a whisper for Ranma not to hear her. She had been so worried about him, not that she hadn't been the many times he'd passed out before, but this time it was different, she was different. For no longer could she denied what she felt for him, what she had felt last night, what he made her feel every time he touch her, stare at her…

When they finally arrived home, all the family was out, and it was Akane's job to try and do her best to get Ranma recover. She walked him to his room, placing him on his bed, where he lied down, not even caring to argue with the girl who was telling him what to do. He was feeling dizzy again, and he had a terrible headache, his pulse started to quicken while his face became paler and sweat started running all over his face.

Akane didn't know what to do, so she tried to figure out what Kasumi would have done in her place. She made up her mind and took some cold wet compresses and held them to his forehead, while drying his face with a towel. Soon he fell asleep and started shivering, and mumbling weird sounds. "Just like in the nursery" thought Akane.

_Ranma woke up in his room and found Akane sleeping by his side, her head rested on his shoulders and her arm laid on his stomach. It felt really warm, and Ranma didn't want it to stop, but suddenly Akane's eyes fluttered open and he found himself unable to speak while she pressed a soft kiss against his cheek snuggling even closer to him. He couldn't stand himself any longer and licked his own lips as his breath caught his throat, he leaned down to her face and stole a warm kiss. His lips caressed hers softly, wanting to remember their taste, then he snaked his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him while he managed himself to deepen the kiss. Once more he couldn't help mumbling her name over and over again…_

"Akane, Akane, Akane…" repeated Ranma in a husky voice

"What is it Ranma? Daijobu?" asked Akane who was sitting by his side on the bed still pressing compresses in his forehead.

"Akane, Akane, Akane…" Ranma continued mumbling

"Ranma wake up, I'm here, wake up" she told him, while poking him slightly.

"hhhhhhhhhmmmmmm" was all Ranma could say when he finally woke up.

"Ranma are you ok? You were talking in your sleep?" Asked a concerned Akane.

He finally recovered himself from the sleep to find two pools of chocolate eyes looking intendly at him. All of a sudden he remembered his previous dream and a crimson red made his appearance in his face.

"hhhmm, Akane? I'm ok, what's wrong?"

"Oh, well, nothing then…mmm, anyway it's time you take the medicine"

"NO WAY! I'm not going to again! It's disgusting!"

"Don't be such a baby! Come on, you know you have to..

"But it tastes awful!"

"Then, just drink it in one shot"

"Well, if I haven't died yet from your cooking…" mumbled sarcastically Ranma

"WHAT! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"

"I said your COOKING is POISON for humans!"

Once more, Ranma closed his eyes expecting Akane's punch but instead, when he finally opened them, found his fiancée's tearful eyes and his heart skipped a bit at the thought of having made "his love" (did he just thought "his?") cry.

"Akane, come on, don't cry, you know i…. I didn't mean it, it's just I always seem to hurt you whenever I open my mouth. Jeez, I'm so sorry, please stop crying already; would you?"

Suddenly her cry became just a silent muffle and she managed to bring Ranma's medicament to him, that he hurried himself to drink. Ranma moved from his lying position to sit by Akane's side on the bed and placed his hand in her head, gently stroking it. His fiancée hadn't looked at him since she had brought Ranma his medicine, and was startled by his sudden act of affection, but couldn't suppress a shy smile form on her lips. On the other hand, Ranma didn't understand what had exactly possessed him to be acting so "weird" around the Tomboy, but it was like his mind could only focus on one thing: Akane. He knew it, he had known it for long now, he wanted her, he liked her so much that he saw her everywhere whenever he was in a training trip with his "pop", that… but the whole situation was getting weirder as…

_Ranma's arms draped his fiancée's waist from behind; bringing her closer while he started nibbling on her earlobe wanting to…_

"Ok, ok, come on boy! CALM DOWN, EASY TIGER, Now things are getting worse, I'm day dreaming about doing things like that with HER!" thought the sweating guy.

"Are you ok, I'd leave you so you can rest" said Akane looking at the boy's worried expression. "What's wrong with him today?" she thought

"No, don't go" begged Ranma, while preventing her to leave by holding her hand firmly, then when he realized what he was doing, dropped it, trying to continue without stuttering to much. "I, well…I, I,….I mean, I'm better now, we could….you know, mmm, watch a movie or something as my "pop" kept the tv in here and…..no-one is home, and…" ("Bad though, Ranma" he snapped himself mentally)

"Oh man, what's wrong with me!" by now Ranma was pretty sure he had been possessed and so in Akane's mind crossed the same thought. She took the remote control and handed it to her fiancée and sat again as Ranma started flipping over the channels, since he found a horror movie. Akane hated horror movies; she always got so much scared that she had nightmares. Ranma had known all along that Akane couldn't stand watching that kind of films; he knew how they frightened her.

"Is this ok with you? Or do you want to change it?"

"What do you mean? That I cannot watch it because I'm a scary cat?"

"….You said it, not me!" said Ranma laughing

"It's fine with me if it's fine with you" she snapped out

As soon as the film started, Ranma closed the curtains in order to create a "good atmosphere" as he told her. But she had become more and more terrified about the idea of being in a dark room. Akane could hardly open her eyes; she had her hands grabbing the bed sheets, pressing them hard between her fingers. Ranma hadn't been that much concentrate on the tv, he was more aware of a certain girl sitting by his side. His hand landed on top of hers, and she looked up to see his face but his eyes were directed to the tv. All of a sudden she felt secure, and his hands disentangled hers from his sheets, while he intertwined his fingers with hers. It felt so right, so warm; she felt a rush of emotions running through her head, as she felt him squeezing her hand, securing her smaller one in his. Ranma's body was burning, he wanted to make her feel everything was alright, that he was there, that no-one…that…

The film was over but neither of them let go from the others grip, then Ranma spoke.

"mmmm, it wasn't that bad, was it?"

"I guess you were right but still…"

"Don't tell me you…? Come on Akane it was just a film, Dracula does not exist…well, not if you count the hickey Hiroshi made to your friend last Saturday"

"Hey, that wasn't funny; Rica had to apply tones of make up to cover it for her parents not to see it!"

"Well, at least we haven't got that problem" burst out laughing Ranma

"I know you don't have the guts, anyway…"

"What was that for?"

"Ranma, how come you've never tried to make me one?" She asked out of the blue

"hmmm, well, I, i.., well…" he stammered

"I see, am I such ugly that you, that you…? She started sobbing and all Ranma could do was hugged her and rocked her tenderly as he tried to calm her down.

"sh, sh, it's ok, well, of course I have though about it" (You just wouldn't know how many times, he added for himself) "It's just well, I don't know if you, you know, if you want me to…, you know, hickey and…and"

She moved a bit from his embrace as she looked for his eyes and cut him out of his speech. "I want you to, well if you want to" she said in a whisper.

Ranma could only nod, he was so nervous that he could hardly breathe, he then leaned closer to her neck. She could feel him shivering as well as she was, could feel his harsh breath tickling her softly in the croc on her neck and… He felt his pulse quickened as he lowered his lips and started licking and sucking like a vampire feeding off his victim. He could even swear he heard her gasp for breath as he continued his work on her neck, leaving his mark on her, making her his. She could hardly breathe feeling Ranma nibbling on her spot, feeling goose bumps and…

9


	2. Hickey Problems

"Ranma, Akane! We're home!"

Ranma jump off Akane just in time as Kasumi entered the room, switching the light on and discovering a very interested Ranma examining his closet.

"Hi, Kasimi, I was just…, I"

"Ranma had a fever and I just came here to check him" spoke Akane, who was trying to hide her neck.

"Oh, my, are you both ok? You look really flushed?" At this they even blushed more.

"Well, I have to take a bath, I didn't want to leave Ranma alone so I couldn't take it before; would you take care of him, Kasumi?"

"Yeah, of course. But, are you sure you feel well? You look really flushed"

"Oh, no, I'm ok, I just need to take a bath and I'll be fine, thanks anyway"

Ranma watched her every move since she finally disappeared through the door. He couldn't bring himself to believe what had just happened between them. He felt dizzy and his beating doubled just at the thought of her.

Kasumi observed as a speechless Ranma made his way inside the bed as she approached it to tuck him in.

"I'm going to make dinner; are you sure you feel fine?" Ranma only nodded, still unable speak or articulate any other sound without stuttering or making his voice tremble. "I'll prepare some hot soup and tell Akane to bring it to you later; is that ok with you?" Again Ranma only nodded and Kasumi left the room. "Now rest" were the last words she addressed him from the hallway.

Akane on the other side was in the bathroom examining her new "hickey", and passing her fingers over it, trying to remember the feelings he had made her feel, when a sudden heat made her cheeks redder than they were before. It had been so shocking at first, but, he'd been so gentle, just kissing fatherly her neck, and then he started nibbling and making her tremble from the inside out, and she had squeezed his had, still intertwined with hers. But, Kasumi, she sighted, everything had been to much perfect for her, anyway, she still had his mark on her neck and her heart pounded faster at the thought of him.

Akane left the bathroom and walked to her room to get changed into her new pyjama, a fairly blue shirt with a pair of really short white and fairly blue striped shorts. Nabiki burst into her room and asked her about her new pyjama, as it was winter and that was not the right outfit to be wearing, but she didn't feel cold… Nabiki examined her sister up and down, but found nothing bizarre as Akane was wearing a white thin scarf around her neck.

"Dinner is ready!" screamed Kasumi from downstairs

"Can u tell One-chan I'm not hungry and that I'll be staying in my room?" asked Akane

"I know there's something weird but, I don't now what yet….mmmm, yeah, but I think she wanted you to bring Ranma his food"

"Ok, then tell her I'll be down in a minute"

Nabiki ran downstairs followed just seconds later by Akane who ran into the kitchen and took Kasumi's food for Ranma.

Ranma kept on staring at the ceiling; his head was all messy with images from Akane. He hasn't had any asleep yet and he wouldn't have any if he continued thinking of her. Just then, a knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Can I come in? I'm bringing you some food Kasumi made

"yeah" was all Ranma could say

Akane entered the room, placing the tray on the free spot of his bed as now he was sitting on the verge of it. Her gaze never left the floor.

"I'll come back later to take the dishes"

"I…I'm sorry for,….you know…I shouldn't…I" Now it was Ranma's turn to stare at the floor while Akane made her way to sit by his side on the bed.

"Don't be, I liked it" she whispered and as she was going to get up, she felt his hand just like before.

"Can you eat with me? It's just I don't want to eat alone, and besides I overhear Nabiki saying you had nothing yet"

"Ok, I'll stay but you must promise you'll take your medicine after we're done eating"

"It's fine with me" he said this with a sly grin forming on his lips.

She was going to stood up when… "hey, where are you going? Didn't you just say you'd stay here? He said a bit disappointed

Akane giggled at this and said, "I was going to get some food for myself downstairs"

"I'm not so hungry, we can share it" he said while pointing to the tray

"mmm, yeah, I guess….AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She said as showing a soup spoon near Ranma's lips.

"What do you think you are doing?¿?" asked a dumbfounded Ranma, now blushing crimson red.

"It was your idea in the first place so be good and say aaaaaahhhhhhhh" Ordered a giggle Akane.

Ranma did as he was told and opened his mouth a couple times as Akane feed him up like she'd do a baby. He then grabbed the spoon and did the same with his stunned fiancée. But, some of the liquid was missed and he took a napkin and slowly passed it around her mouth. Akane didn't know how much that act had affected her since she started shivering making Ranma realized of her outfit.

"Are you cold?" He asked her, but she had no time to answer as he pulled her closer for a bear hug making her gasp in astonishment. It was so sweet, his scent, her face buried in his chest hearing his heart hammering like the thunder. He stared at her neck and his finger tips traced the path of her silk white scarf over it, reaching for the clasp to free her neck. He wanted to see it, wanted to be sure of his mark, wanted to… And at this he started kissing her again, gently on her neck, but careful enough for not to make any other marks. Her breath became desynchronized one again, and her heart started beating quicker and louder than before. His lips felt hot upon her skin and his hands rubbed her back up and down sending little shivers upon her skin.

He was out of himself, you could have asked him the most stupid question in the world and still he wouldn't have been able to answer it. He didn't even now how that had started; he just knew he needed it badly, as badly as he did the air. All of a sudden she moved and he could see her eyes shimmering in the dark room, and he felt the urge to hold her even tighter. He stared at her eyes deeply, and then his own trace the factions of her face stopping at her nearly parted lips. Then it all seemed to happen really slowly as their faces became closer and closer, and they could feel each others breath as it became one. He caressed her lips softly moving closer to her and draping his arms around her tiny waist. She snaked hers around his neck bringing his head closer as he deepened the kiss licking her lips with his tongue, begging for entrance. Neither of them had had a real kiss before, but it all seemed natural for them as she opened her mouth allowing his tongue in and making the kiss as passionate as they could manage. He slowly broke the kiss, but couldn't help stealing some butterfly kisses before letting go finally. They were both out of breath but none of them wanted to stop, as they became closer again and she let him kissed the breath from her lungs. He slowly, tenderly lowered her to the bed managing not to crush her; he was not ready for that and neither was she.

They continued kissing like there was no tomorrow until Ranma heard Nabiki, surely approaching with her camera. Unwillingly, he let go of her embrace and walked to the door, discovering his fiancé's sister opening it prepared to take a good picture. But, unfortunately for her, she only found an angry Ranma glancing at her.

"Hey, I see you're doing fine"

"Yeah, but I need my rest so would you please, ….CUT IT OUT!"

"Oh, poor boy" said Kasumi from behind. "Come on Nabiki, don't be naughty; he has to sleep"

"But Kasumi, I heard Akane, she's in!"

"You must be wrong, she's actually sleeping, I think she wasn't feeling that well after all"

"Good nigh, Ranma" and at this, Kasumi closed his door dragging Nabiki into her own room.

Akane had been lying on his bed, trying not to move or make any sounds for her sisters not to know she was still in Ranma's room. When they'd burst in, she has been so scared of being caught that had shot her eyes. Ranma was relieved that the two girls had left but, he also knew Akane had to leave for her room too. He came near her and she opened her eyes staring at his blue ones. Then silently, she got up and reached for the door, always followed by Ranma.

"Good night" she whispered in his ear, and he lean forward and stole a cast kiss. "Good night" was his response and she quickly emerged to her room.

Neither of them got too much sleep that night, not even P-chan that was wondering in Akane's room until she went in, wearing a silly grin plastered on her pretty face. He spent the whole night thinking of who could've possibly cause that bliss to her, and how he wish it had been him.

The say started as usually, everybody was having breakfast on the table though, this time, Ranma and Akane weren't in a rush, as both of them had been up earlier than usually. They hadn't spoken with each other apart from the "Good morning" thing. Akane didn't know what to say or do, she felt so confused… Ranma, on the other hand was nervous, thinking how to act around her, what to say; he was even starting to imagine the whole "what would she do if I say this or that or…" They were concentrating hard on not to blush or do something "stupid" in front of their family.

"How are you feeling today, my boy?"

"Oh, I'm fine "pop""

"You sure, Ranma?; You have nearly eaten? And you too, Akane" insisted Kasumi

"Not hungry" they said at the same time

"hihihihih, well, I guess we'll have to leave it at that; ne, Soun?"

"Oh, hurry up or we'll be late Akane"

"Ok, just hold on a second, I have to get some things from my room"

She ran upstairs and went into her room looking for her mallet. So, worried was she, that she missed her own door close. Ranma just stare at her, he didn't know what had possessed him again to be following her. All of a sudden, she realised she was no longer alone, and that was when Ranma spoke.

"Well, about yesterday…I just…"

"You just?" she replied with a cute smile

Then he leaned in a gave her a very soft and romantic kiss

"I guess, I just wanted to say "Good morning" properly"

"Good morning" she repeated and also came closer to get another of those sweet kisses.

"We're going to be late" he told her, as he caught her hand to drag her out of the house.

As soon as they entered the Furinkan school, thousands of boys started to attack Akane, who was used to have that kind of battles everyday. But, Ranma was not in the mod at all, everything has gone way to fine between them and he'd fight anyone who got in the way.

"You didn't have to punch them so hard"

"Oh, it's just they were really starting to annoy me. Anyway, hurry up, we still have to change for physical education"

Akane walked in the changing room and started getting herself ready for her class to start as some of her friends approach her. Yuka had always been the most observer of all of them so, she was the first to notice the strange spot in Akane's neck, that look like that…

"Oh my Akane, How did you get that hickey!" screamed the girl.

Her other friends that were around, focused also in her neck, angling it so they could analyse better her friend's hickey.

"Tell…Was it Ranma?"

Akane couldn't speak; she didn't want all her class mates knowing about her and Ranma's business. RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGG" Saved by the bell, she thought relieved while she walked to the gymnasium where the guys had already started their activities.

"Isn't she hot, Daisuke?" asked Hiroshi while pointing at Akane

"mmm, man, she's so hot I'd just…"

"You would just… what?" asked a jealous Ranma clenching his fists

"Man, you're so lucky. Look at her, she looks so good with that shorts and that shirt clinging perfectly to her body, and that…What? HICKEY!"

At this Ranma started sweating and blushing like crazy

"hey, Hiroshi, isn't that a Hickey in Akane's neck?"

"Oh yeah, it looks like so!"

"RANMA!" Both guys yelled at the same time

"I just…I…." Ranma stuttered while he back away as the boys approached him. "Hey, wait a minute! She's my fiancée. Why wouldn't I be able to…?"

"So, IT WAS YOU!"

Akane was once again surrounded, but now by the boys, who wanted to do justice with the evil devil who had done that to the innocent girl. Suddenly, all the eyes focused on Ranma when Hisoshi and Daisuke screamed "So, it was you". Hundreds of infuriatin auras chased poor Ranma around the school, trying to kill him in order to preserve Akane's dignity.

Break had begun and Akane was walking out of class when somebody grabbed her arm and dragged her into a empty class.

"Ranma! Are you ok?" asked a worried Akane

He had a few cuts but not bad harm was done.

"Couldn't you just put some make up on it?

"mmm, sorry about that, but I…"

"Well it's ok; I kinda like it, now they can see you're only mine. But, you'll have to make this up for me" he said with a bright grin

"Like this?" She smiled and pulled him to the wall, teasing him by nibbling and licking at his neck, making him gasp.

"What are you doing" he inquired in a sexy voice

"I want to "make you mine" too" She smiled again and lowered her head to the croc of his neck where she kissed and sucked the flesh, leaving her mark on it.

Ranma felt weak, but he wanted to do something now that they were finally alone, so he took her by her shoulders and turned her around, pinning her back to the wall and, just like in his dreams he hold her by her wrists. Then, he crushed his lips with hers hungrily, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Wanting to play a little, he bit her lower lip tenderly kissing her soundly the next second, while moving his hands from her wrists to her hair, where he buried his fingers. His eyes were closed, he wanted to concentrate on one sensation but, they all seemed to rush at once. Her lips, her tongue, her teeth, the feel of her skin, her touch… "Akane, Akane" he said in a hoarse voice between kisses, as he made her moan in pleasure just by hearing his name spoken through those lips, in between gasps, hearing his desperate breathing and wild heart beating.

10


	3. Ukio's reaction

-----

A.N: Thanks for everyone who encouraged me . This chapter, though it may be a tad bit shorter is dedicated to all of you: raddle, goku90504, Aerissy, Aevum, Xoxosilver, teenjaq, cherryblossom-crystal, kaochan82 & tkdl. Thanks for reviewing. And just to let you know, I'll revise chapters 1 and 2 & will have them rewritten. For now, I just wish you like this new "bite" of the story.

-----

---

Ukio had been wandering around the school trying to find her fiancée, she kept looking around and around. But had she known what the sight to greet her was going to be, she'd have surely not walked in the A2 class…

Her arch-enemy was right in front of her having a hard snogging session with no-other than her Ran-chan. She was so flabbergasted that her voice suddenly left her, her face blank, devoid of any emotion as she stood there silently watching her heart break in two. She was outraged; little by little, though, her face gestures were changing as her eyes, dim with tears, clouded the eerie image of the two lovers. She was rotted to the spot as a tear travelled down her cheek and a muffle sound was heard.

And then, by a quirk of fate, Ranma's eyes fluttered open and as if sensing something he scanned the area. As soon as his blue orbs reached those of Ukio's, she stormed out of the class, running all along the hallway, while angry tears streamed down her puffy red eyes… And the worst of it was that she knew he won't follow her. She was alone.

She felt helpless and scared and nothing seemed familiar or safe to her anymore. She had nothing to hold onto. She'd never felt so isolated in all her life. But most of all, she had never fell so betrayed.

-----

-------

-----

Akane, that until then hadn't acknowledged a thing, looked baffled at Ranma, who all of a sudden looked like a deer caught in red lights.

- "Ranma?" She dared say

- "We are doomed" he drawled, eyes still glued to the open door.

- "what's wrong? All of a sudden I just felt you going stiff and…"

- "She saw us, Akane. She saw us" He cut her off

- "What are you talking about? There's no-one here"

-"Ukio"

- "But that's just not possible, we would've heard her had she come in. Besides, the door is closed and…"

At that very moment Ranma moved to the side allowing her to see the open door he was blocking with his body. Akane's hand flew instantly to her mouth.

- "Oh my….the door" she whispered nearly not believing her own words. "What are we going to do?" Her eyes, full of worry darted once again to Ranma's.

He wrapped his arms around her little body trying to give her some comfort, running his hands up and down her back while edging his head closer to hers and resting his chin on the top of her head. He drawled in a deep yet soothing voice "I don't know. I don't know". And he bent down to kiss her forehead lovingly.

-----

---

-----

It was getting a tad nippy, Ranma felt himself getting cold in the bathroom. He had been taking a bath though; he was so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't realised the water turning icy-cold. He woke up from the tube with a start wrapping a towel around his waist. His blue lips moved up and down with the chattering of his teeth. 'Gods, he was going to be sick again…Just his luck'.

Akane and he had agreed before departing from the A2 class, to avoid one another for the rest of the day and try to act casual if being forced to interact. He couldn't bear not to be able to be close to her, but he felt some uneasy feeling building up at the pitch of his stomach at his reflection on the bathroom mirror.

- "Ukyo" it was more a breathed thought than a spoken word.

Ranma was truly confused about her, he didn't know if he had to apologize. He only did that when deemed necessary and as hell he would do so for kissing his fiancée. Then again, he felt sorry for her and the guilty feeling, instead of subsiding, increased…

- "Damn. Empathy is a bitch!"

He felt himself getting giddy as his body fought the urge to plop on the floor. His hand reached the door-knob and he held his weight on it. The burden he was wearing was too big for him to put up with and as the darkness engulfed him, he felt himself giving away. Ranma collapsed on the bathroom tile.

------

---

-----

Ranma felt a tingling sensation in his lips he darted his tongue out and licked something that tasted like strawberries. When he opened his eyes again, he was lying on his futon, his muscles felt sore and his head was still spinning as he tried to stand up to a sitting position. A hand came up to his chest and pushed him urging him to lie down. His eyes still unfocused meet Akane's worried ones and all of the sudden she was all over him, straddling him in such a way that it made it difficult to breathe. Her hug was powerful, filled with love and care. She had been terrified out of her mind when she had run into the bathroom to find an unconscious Ranma.

- "Ranma, you idiot!"

- "would you mind not yelling!"

- "Ow, sorry. It's just…you scared me. You wouldn't wake up. I tried everything but it seems that only kissing you worked"

- "well… I guess I'm some kind of 'sleeping beauty' then" he chuckled

- "What happened to you?"

- "I've no clue. I was so in deep thoughts that the water run cold and…well, I passed out"

- "What are we going to do about Ukio?" she demanded

- "Well, I'll go and talk to her about what's happening. Don't worry Akane, we'll deal with this. But, for the time being. You can deal with something else. I don't know why all of a sudden I feel dizzy again. Wouldn't want you to panic, so… I guess you could kiss and make it better" He said smirking

"Why you…" she said all of a sudden embarrassed while twiddling with her fingers.

But was cut off by his warm lips sealing hers. Ranma pulled her down on top of him, his hands drawing her body closer to his, needing desperately her warmth to survive. Akane tangled her fingers in his hair dishevelling his pigtail. The kiss grew deeper and rougher and none of them seemed to notice their hands fondling one another bodies…

----

------

----

Ukio had been walking around Nerima, not knowing were to go. 'It was not fair. He was hers, hers and no-one else. Akane was the devil. She had made her life a living hell. And she was going to make hers as well.'

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned!" She hissed

She came to a halt in front of the Nekokanten.

'Or maybe it did'

- "Shampoo! There's something important that you must know"

-  
---

-----

A.N: yeah, more frightening is 2 scorned woman, don't u think? HOPE U LIKE IT 


	4. A touch of heaven

-----

A.N: Again thanks to all of you who reviewed. You're the best! Keep it on

-----

------

**  
A touch of heaven**

Her almond eyes fluttered opened, she felt warm all over, some-one was holding her… 'Ranma'. They had fallen asleep in her room. She opened her eyes, curious and nervous, feeling his gaze upon her. It felt hot. It was a burning sensation.

-"Hi" she managed to say, still sleepily.

He just smiled at her and nudged her neck with his nose.

- "what are you doing?" she inquired, her voice more steady now

- " I was watching you"

Akane felt her cheeks growing hot and she directed her eyes down, fearing to look at Ranma. Her stomach was churning and she felt light-headed. She disentangled one of her arms from his death grip and brought her hand up to her face to rub the sleep from her eyes.

-"You're so beautiful, Akane"

Her heart made a flip and again her cheeks seemed to burn like fire.

- "I love how you say my name" she smiled at him

- "Akane, Akane, Akane…"

Ranma repeat her name like a mantra, lowering his voice until it was barely a whisper meanwhile his lips drew a charming smile that made butterflies form in her fiancée's little body. Just then, he bent down and kissed her. It was not a powerful kiss at that. It was more a peck than anything else. Breaking away from her, he let his eyes linger on her perfect features and he couldn't bear the thought of somebody trying to hurt her. He had been thinking, yeah, as incredible as it may seem, he had. He buried his fingers in the soft tresses of her black hair; her eyes now focused on him, as if begging him to continue.

- "I've been thinking" he trailed off, bringing Akane out of her reverie

-"What about?" She asked

- "I've been thinking some-one might hurt you" his voice quivered

She was mesmerized, Ranma of all people, was afraid.

- "it's just I'm worried about you and I've a hunch…somebody's gonna hurt you and…"

Akane was touched, but remained still silent as Ranma kept on

- "I dread to think what might happen to you" he let out a sigh

-"You think way too much"

- "So I've been told" he chuckled

- "Think I'll be able to keep your mind out of it?"

- "You may try"

And with that, her small hands found their way to the sides of his face, bringing it near hers and crushing her mouth hungrily onto his. It was intoxicating; like a drug. His arms snaked around her tiny waist, feeling her mouth devour his with such passion he was tempted to make a bow. And so, he silently did: "No-one would ever keep them apart. **She was all he desired**. And desiring was all he wanted to do".

He placed himself over her not breaking away from her fiery kiss. When their mouths finally parted and he locked eyes with her he bent down again, kissing her face slowly, trying to remember every crevice, every shape, every spot, every… He kissed her, **slowly**,** painfully slowly**.

Butterfly kisses where sent all over her jaw line; then up her cheeks and down to her nose. Then, down again, down her creamy neck, stopping and pressing his lips harder there. Darting his tongue out, he licked the spot right behind her ear and then nudged his nose there, slowly going down, tracing her neck **slowly**, **painfully slowly**.

Akane let out a soft moan, her breath laboured. It was so hard to just keep the air. Her heart beating was increasing, her hand played with the end of his pigtail, while her body melted to his kisses. Goosebumps ran through all of her, and all she could think about was desire.

Ranma brought his lips to the corner of her mouth, kissing her soundly and then moving to the other side of her lips. His mind reeling. 'He was teasing her. For God's sake. He was teasing her and he couldn't take much more of it'. They were both thirsty, and no water could have worked for them to satiate their need, except the watery feeling of his mouth on hers. He fought the urge to make it hard…and, **slowly**,** painfully slowly**; his lips were closing to hers.

Akane could feel his soft breath and a soft relieving sigh was drawled out of both their lips before they joined once again together. It was a touch of heaven…

---

-----

---

Ukyo paced around the room for what looked like the hundredth time.

- "Ok, let me get one thing straight. So, this means for this to work we need Jusenkyo water. And how the hell are we supposed to get it?"

-"It's not just that dear chid"

- "Then, would you, oh so kindly, tell me what is it then?" Ukyo said in a menacing tone.

- "There'll have to be a little competition, as Shampoo here won't let you win her fiancée over some-one like you"

- "And what the heck does that mean? I though we were going to work together to bring the two lovebirds apart!" She growled, her anger rising

- "Shampoo help you go there, then no more help when back. Wins who gets Ranma first"

- "I still don't how that's going to break those two. It makes no sense"

-"Ow, but girl, it does. Let the boy decide between love and his cure. We'll see how far he goes for it. As for Akane, fear not my child. I'm sure Shampoo may have a little suggestion."

-"You go pack stuff and me arranges Akane's **short future**"

- "I'll bee back in the morning, as we already established. And for your own good, I hope this little plan of your works, ghoul."

-"You better show some respect to the eldest if you don't want to fear my fury"

- "Shove it. I don't give a damn about it anymore. My life's not worth. All I care about is my fiancée back and that bitch of his out of his reach"

With that said Ukyo stomped out of the shop, still very pissed. Vengeance was sweet, and she was getting addicted to its sweetness.

- "Now my child, I suggest you do your work"

- "yes granma" And Shampoo too disappeared.

--------

----

-------

-"Why so perky, Shampoo?"

-"Shut the hell up, prick! I need you to do something for me"

-"And what would that be?"

- "Make sure Akane keeps away from Ranma" she hissed

- "As you wish Shampoo"

She was about to leave when Mouse spoke again

-"Don't I get a kiss to encourage me?"

- "Don't make me puke!" she growled as she made her way inside the café. And just like Ukyo she thought: Vengeance is sweet, and I'm getting addicted to its sweetness. And a devil grin masked in her features. Akane was going to pay for the hell she was living in.

------

---

-----

Unaware of the plotting going on their back the two lovers breathlessly joined their mouths once more before dinner time. **It was a touch of heaven.**

**-------**

**---**

**A.N: I do hope you like the chap. Just review me and let me know what you think. Sorry for my grammar.**

**-----**


	5. Thanks, Pchan

**A.N: I'm wondering if I should have their relationship moving to another step. What do you think?...I wouldn't do it right away but gradually..i mean, you cannot pass from kissing to having sex immediately; don't you think?**

Thanks to everybody who reviews, it cheers me up a lot. This chapter goes for all of them

--

**Thanks, P-chan**

-

Their gazes were glazed, clouded with passion as they joined their lips for the hundredth time that night. Although dinner was soon to be ready Ranma didn't seem to care about being caught or at least his mind had gone off and he was not even thinking anymore; acting being the word-code here.

His hands roamed the sides of Akane's body moving up to her arms and to her shoulders. A lone finger traced her neck and then went further down to the swell of her breasts tracing the skin above them entrancingly. His lips moved to her neck and he sucked there a little, then nipped, then licked, then blew and moved further down. His hands snaked through her body and rested on her waist drawing her closer to him. Again they moved but this time one of them seeked for the skin in her abdomen, lifting the thin material of her school shirt up. He felt her shiver at his touch and he trembled as well. His hands now moving along her navel, his lips hot and desperate on hers…

Akane's arms went to his neck, her fingers playing with his hair completely dishevelling it. Her hands drew his muscular back going from his smooth shoulders and down to the hem of his Chinese T-shirt. Frantically, her fingers touched the hot skin of his lover and she felt excited all of a sudden. She needed to feel more and more of that sensation; her fingers moved down to his stomach and she was aware of the goods of being a martial artist as his six-pack was well defined and very inviting to the touch.

Ranma's hands were now fumbling over her skirts zip, his mind so clouded with passion he couldn't for all he had think about anything wrong concerning the action. Akane's hands were also nearing the string of his pants…

-"Beweeeee" Ranma was furiously thrown away from her very form and his face was being scratched heatedly.

-"P-chan! Leave Ranma alone" she shouted, but it seemed as though the little piglet was not listening to her anymore. The eyes of the black pet were now bloody like, very red and veiny.

-"You, stupid pig! What the hell is wrong with you?" Ranma demanded

The piglet just scratched more and more furiously until Ranma finally got hold of him and pounded the little pet out of there through the window he had previously used to enter the room. Astonishingly, Akane said nothing of her fiancée's behaviour, probably still shocked as realisation of what she had been about to do with Ranma hit her hard. Her face flushed scarlet and she looked up to see the pigtailed boy mirroring her condition. He seemed as embarrassed as her and his rosy cheeks were prove enough. None of them were able to talk as they fear they'd stutter half of the time, so they kept their silent stare competition, both unaware of their shared thoughts.

'Thanks P-chan'

"DINNER!" Kasumi's sweet voiced could be heard calling the family from downstairs.

Ranma started to head for the door but Akane's hand caught his and he obliged himself to look at her. She had a smile on her face as she lifted her head up and stood on her tiptoes to place a cast kiss on his awaiting lips. Ranma smiled back at her and she snatched her hand away from his. The simple act was enough for both of them to realise that neither regretted what they had done. Both teens left the room and headed downstairs…after all, they were starving

----

--

----

Ryoga was feeling as much pain as Ukyo had when she had walked on the pair making out at school. 'So, that's why she was so happy?' He thought, but that couldn't have been, Ranma was always mean with her, he insulted her and cheated on her with Ukyo and Shampoo. He wasn't worth of her. It was all a big mistake. The anger and hatred built in him and Ryoga let out a frustrated scream, a scream of pure agony. **'Akane has to be under a spell, that's it. I've to save her'** he run fast not knowing where to go as heated tears spilled down his cheeks and he ended up in the Nekokanten (sp?)

-"my, my….I was waiting for you my boy" called the Cologne from inside the shop and Ryoga's steps neared the voice.

-"I see you've discovered them. It looks as wrong in your eyes as it does in mine"

-"Where's the antidote? What did you give her?" He bellowed at her unable to keep calm

-"You need to calm down child. All will be explained at its perfect time. Come follow me"

Ryoga walked close to the old woman and they went through a closet where she stracted a tiny bottle.

-"This my boy is "sweet lover's potion" if you make Akane drink from this and then seal her lips with yours, she'll be yours forever. Come on child, Mousse is right outside waiting for you. He'll help you with your duties"

- "Why are you helping me?"

-"I'm helping no-one apart from Shampoo. You and Mousse will take Akane far away and you'll give her the potion. She won't be able to remember anything about her past, you'll have to fill in her blanks… she won't be able to escape. She will be yours forever."

-"But Ranma will find her, he always does"

-"That's were Mousse can help…They say two brains are better than one. You may go now and talk to him, you should prepare your plan and do it well so Ranma won't be able to find her"

-"That's right then…Thank you"

-"There's nothing to thank, as I said before I'm not doing this for you. You are just something I'm using to get what I want" she smiled devilishly at him and Ryoga left the closet and went out to look for Mousse

----

--

----

-"Mousse"

-"Hi there Ryoga. I think we've things to do"

-"You are right…and we better start now"

-"Anxious, are we?"

-"More than you could ever guess. Let's go"

-----

--

----

A.N: I recommend you to read "be my beloved enemy" it may be a little different from this but I think you'll like it…This is a short summary: **Ranma transfers to a new school just to find that his most hated enemy, akane tendo is in his class…What happens when she doesn't know their families past, when she doesn't expect him to be his enemy? What happens when Ranma is drawn to her?...**. Thanks for reading

----

--


	6. Durch die Nacht

**A.N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update this story. **

Thanks to everybody who reviews, it cheers me up a lot. This chapter goes for all of them

--

**Durch die Nacht**

-

He travelled through the night, the silent night, waiting for the moment when she would be his forever. Dark rainy clouds gathered together as if to forecast the beginning of the action. Shadows emerged from everywhere, big, small; changing with the lightnings that had started to seal the sky. The night became colder and damp and tiny little droplets fell on his already opened umbrella. He increased his pace and was soon running, camouflaging himself in the dark, though the spark in his eyes gave him away, he was way too happy. The thunders echoed across the empty streets, menacing, awaiting and it muffled the sound he made when he leapt to her room.

His umbrella laid forgotten below the window and he crept up to her bed still silent as the death. The dim light created with the storm was enough for him to spot her, deeply sleeping on her bed unaware that her soon to be future was going to begin on that stormy night. Her knight in shining armour was there, he had travelled through the night just to save her.

---

-

---

Ranma's eyes opened for the third time that night; he was not a light sleeper so it bothered him to no end not being able to get to sleep. He buried his face under his soft pillow and moved to lay down on the futon, another bolt of light illuminated the chamber and then the hard noise of the thunder mixed with that emanating from his old man's sleeping form. He groaned and again turned around, the pillow thrown aside as he stared wide-eyed to the ceiling. He stretched his arms, adjusted his eyes to the darkened room and sprang out of bed noiselessly. The door cracked when he opened it but he just dismissed the sound and walked into the corridor. His steps were soft as feathers and he avoided the third step of the stair that had been broken that same morning.

The fridge was nearly empty and again he groaned at his luck, nonetheless he still took out some jam and cheese from it. The larder though, was a different thing; tones of rise and pasta were piled up there on his left while on some shelves rested things as milk bricks and sandwich-bags. He took two slices of bread and sat on a stool as he made a sandwich that was soon finished. Again he got up and opened the fridge just to take out some milk; he hurriedly drank it not even bothering to pour it in a glass. Some of the liquid spilled on his cheek and he swept it away with the back of his hand.

For some weird reason he felt strange, eating hadn't cease that annoying reeling of his stomach, it hadn't calmed it down, not even a little. He tapped his fingers over the desk, deep in thought, then brought them to his forehead and tapped them some more there. That was not helping at all it was only creating a big headache. He grunted in utter displeasure. Trying to discharge that feeling, he crept again upstairs; this time, he forgot to avoid the third step and a loud crack was heard through the house.

Ranma trailed around the hall of the second floor, his eyes focused on the duck-plate that read "AKANE".

'Should I or should I not?' he wanted to go into her room but he feared dearly her reaction 'She was his fiancée so, why was he making an issue about it? Hadn't they kissed already? Had it all been a dream? It surely felt like so…like if he was in a dream and all that happens inside them can't hurt you' he step closer to the door 'It can't hurt you' he reassured himself while with his right hand at the door knob he let the door open.

----

--

----

The plan was going accordingly to what had been established. Mousse appeared from behind a shadow, a twisted smile regarding his features. The gas had done the effect they had wished to. Ranma would be in great pain when he sees how the love of his life is being taken away.

"He will know what is to suffer like me" he thought to himself.

He stepped to the side and a little pot could be made up; a strange smell coming from it, invading the Tendo house. His nostrils started to tweak, the acid substance he had for long now respired was getting to him. Immediately he run away from it and positioned himself for the attack.

His stance was serious and concentrated. His eyes though were enraged, due to the amount of the toxic substance he had been in contact with. But again, Ranma too had been in contact with it, but it would do for him not the same effect. It worked on emotions and while Mousse will be content and happy he will be defeated and hurt; very hurt.

----

--

----

The storm had by now died out and Akane's room was completely in dark but Ranma could feel another presence there.

-"Who are you? You better show up, before I make you regret being brought into this world"

-"Such big words for such a coward" a voice sneered

Ranma knew well that voice

-"Look whose the one to talk! Are you here to fight, or what?"

-"I'm here for a different reason" he smiled inwardly as he could feel the rage in Ranma's eyes increase. He had before taken an antidote to the gas Mouse had used on the house.

Ryoga reached out his hand and switched on the lights.

-"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Ranma demanded hissing. 'Had the pig-boy got crazy? If Akane ever saw them there they'd be in great pain plus if they ever woke up the whole family there'll be a lot of explaining to do.

-"It's just no-fun if you are not able to see it" he smiled devilishly

-"This is no time for games!"

Ranma tried to advance but a barrier stopped him. 'What the hell was that?'

-"hahaha. I see, you've finally noticed my new attack. You'll never be able to cross this line but, be happy. I'll let you watch"

-"You stop this none sense this instance you stupid Pig-boy!" He shouted

Akane's eyes fluttered opened in that instant 'What was happening there?'

-"What the heck are you two doing in my room?"

-"It was about time, my love" said Ryoga

'Time? Love? What was going on?'

-"Look at this Ranma. This is how a heart breaks" Ryoga opened a tiny bottle while Ranma still keep struggling to get to him. He poured some of the liquid into his mouth without swallowing it and roughly bent down. His lips crashed against Akane's as she gasped and swallowed some of the liquid down her throat. Her eyes wide opened stared at Ranma.

Ranma's blood boiled painfully in his heart, his fist shut painfully as he hit and hit unsuccessfully the barrier. Ryoga's lips left Akane's, whose eyes still held Ranma's.

-"Who are you?" She asked the pigtailed boy while Ryoga just smirked and took her in his arms as he leapt to her window and went outside to travel through the night. An umbrella stood there, unmoving, having seen everything, it laid on under the window forgotten.

---

-

---

**A.N: Let me know what you think**


End file.
